My Ouran High School Host Club
by Hishiko-Chan1999
Summary: This is just like any other Host Club story, but with a little no wait... a LOT more craziness, funniness, and excitment! Join me as if i was in the host club! Rating may change!


**Ohayoo! XD I am deleting my NANA story because I don't have any more ideas, but it is up for adoption! If no one wants it by the end of the week though then, I am deleting it. Well, please read my HOTD story, and that's all! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, only my character, the story, and any new O.C`s or Side characters! X3**

HI! I am Hishiko Fujioka, My older sister is Haruhi Fujioka, and I am about 3 months younger than her. I have my hair styled like the vocaloid Kagamine Len (it used to reach my but) , but I have my bangs covering my eyes, and it`s pure black. I have big eyes like Haruhi too, but my left eye is a golden color and my right eye is purple. I am a little taller than Haruhi and I am way more protective over her to, because she seems more fragile than me, also I can kind of be a hot head when it comes to interrupting me, or Haruhi. But I can be very mischievous and I LOVE to mess with people who need to be messed with.

I know martial arts and Kendo, and I can cook, clean, sew, do about every sport there is, and last but not least I have an A+ in every class. That is how I wound up being a honor student for Ouran High School.

What makes all of this worse, is that me and Haruhi both cut our hair so we look like guys, AND we are wearing hand-me-downs because Haruhi's dad was late on cash AGAIN!

Right now me and Haruhi are walking around this school looking for a place to chill out and study, sadly all of the libraries here are crowded "out of all the 4 libraries they have here not ONE is quite enough to study in" muttered Haruhi. I silently agreed with her as we suddenly came across the third music room. "I heard this was abandoned" I said " why don't we try in there?" and we walked in, not knowing we were going to regret ever following my question…

As we walked in the music room, we got blasted by sakura petals and a warm greeting of "Welcome" Then we opened our eyes to see 6 kind of hot guys standing (or sitting) there looking at us suddenly 2 twins who looked kind of like Cheshire cats said "awww" "Their just guys" wait a minute, do they really think we are guys?

Hehehe I could have fun with this, as I walked to them as gracefully as possible I saw Haruhi`s eyes open wide and she mouthed "no" but I was already right next to them with my arms slung over both of them. I turned to the twin on my right and said while playing with his hair a bit "what`s wrong with that?" than I turned to the one on my left and said while caressing his cheek "don't you guys have some twincest anyways?".( i did do SOME research, i am an Honor Student after all)

Then I watched as they both blushed 50 shades of red, and I couldn't take it anymore, I slide over to Haruhi, turned to face her and we both started laughing insanely! We laughed even harder as we saw the twins faces burn with rage, and then suddenly we were being lifted up and throne in a closet. I heard whispers and told Haruhi to shut up and we both pressed our eyes to the door. I heard a bunch of voices but I caught snippets like "Club" "Join" "Hot" and all that. So I just slumped against the door until it clicked in my brain. They want us to join their club!

The door opened and there stood whatever club this is and they were pulling us out. After they were standing the twins went up to Haruhi and scared her, so she fell and a vase fell with her. I widened my eyes as she fell and caught her swiftly along with the vase.

I smirked, but my smirk was quickly replaced with deadly intent, so they were trying to make the vase fall so that we would have to repay them some how. I pulled Haruhi up with me and walked towards them slowly as they backed away scared. Just when I was about to kill them, Mitsukuni and Takashi stopped me. I know them because I have beaten them many times at a dogo and because of that they asked me to call them by their first name, as I asked them to. I turned to them and greeted them with a simple nod.

But they weren't finished Mitsukuni said in his normal voice "Hishiko, leave Hikaru and Kaoru alone, they meant no harm" I looked at him in the eyes hard and said " They still meant to make her fall so that we could be in the host club either way, so I think they should pay" suddenly the twins came out of nowhere and said " yeah right" "why would we want to have you two be in the club, you guys wouldn't last" this time not surprisingly Takashi stepped in and said " actually Hishiko could be handsome if he tried I Have trained with him before, and Haruhi could be too" This was a surprise for everyone except me and Mitsukuni as we both have heard him have whole conversations and we have been in them with him also.

So I made a bet with the twins that if me and Haruhi could not get at least 100 costumers by the end of the year, they have to be our servants for a month, and vise-versa. So we did this whole make over thing were Haruhi got contacts, I got my bangs out of my eyes a little, and we both got uniforms.

By the end of the transformation I could make a girl swoon just by looking at her. (Imagine Len but with different color eyes, and hair)

At my table I kept glancing at Haruhi and my costumers noticed it and asked "Hishiko, why do you keep looking at Haruhi-Kuns table?" I replied with a simple "he is my brother, and although I may look older he is older than me by 3 months," "But he is very fragile and hardheaded, I don't want him to get hurt I care for him deeply"

Then I smiled softly with my head to the side. I know how to work the charm, I Am a girl after all. My costumers swooned and then another asked "if you two are brothers why do you look so different?" I again replied "Well, we have the same dad, but different moms, but both died in a fire saving us….." I let fake tears well up in my eyes before continuing "So I am very protective when it comes to family because she is the closest thing I have right now" I let one fall down slowly. And watch as the girls try to cheer me up or start to cry as well, I smirked inwardly because I had seen that I have everyone's attention. I then sniffled a little to get their attention and spoke happily "but being here with you ladies and making new friends is the best thing I could ask for, after all, you are all so sweet and friendly I must be blessed!" I smiled to Haruhi as she smiled back sadly then turned to her costumers. I stopped smiling, left my costumers to melt, and walked over to Haruhi`s table.

I swing her up on my left shoulder (she is very light) and run out the door. As we got as far away as possible, I pulled Haruhi into a hug and ruffled her hair quietly while saying "I'm sorry for bringing up mom" She trembled a little letting me know she is on the verge of tears "I just thought it would be the perfect story I shouldn't have brought it up" I smiled softly as she held onto my big jacket and sobbed into my shoulder. And I cried as well just not as loudly, after all, I need to be the strong one right?

As she calmed down I let her go and said a " come on, we need to wash our faces, we probably look really bad." We washed our face then started to walk back, but as we walked back a girl waked past us and said "Don't take what Tamaki did as that he like you two, he is just being nice to the two commoners." And she walked away. Then as I looked out the window I saw mine and Haruhi`s bags in the pond, I pulled on her sleeve and she looked down and saw it. We ran down to the pond and picked our stuff out. And we had almost everything, except of course our wallets which have our money for the rest of the week. ._.

I walked around the pond with my sleeves and pants rolled up, I didn't even hear Tamaki come in or argue with Haruhi. Until there was a hand waving in my face telling me to hurry up and get out. I got out quietly and walked back to the club with Haruhi and Tamaki arguing in tow.

Back At The Club

The club was closing already when we got there so me and Haruhi were getting ready to get home. Until the twins poured a bunch of blue paint on us! SO we ended up changing. Again. But as we changed Tamaki walked in seeing Haruhi in her tank top and me in my chest bindings. He blushed and walked out slowly, while I laughed insanely.

As we walked out we figured out that we were found out. Everyone knew that we were girls. Everything was fine, until Hikaru had to go and say "well you guys had us filled after all, you guys must be REALLY flatchested" that made me burn with anger because, well, I take pride in my chest, so I shouted angrily while marching into the closet to take of my binding and the blue over shirt for the uniform " I have a big chest actually! I just wear bindings because It gets irritating sometimes when my chest bounces when I'm breathing or when I'm walking so I bind them tight!" Then I walk out with my pants and the white undershirt on, but I had to unbutton a couple because my boobs were to big.

They all blushed except for Hikaru and Tamaki because they were both still fixed on Haruhi. That is when I realized this was not going to be a normal school year!

**Sorry if it`s to long, but I wanted it to be good, so tell me was it good? Also I might need some side characters, so if you want to put in a O.C side character this is the information I will need XD:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Relation To Hishiko, Haruhi, or The Host Club:**

**It doesn't need to be as detailed as a regular O.C but that doesn't mean be lazy, please review! XD Also sorry if it seemed rushed, oh, and please tell me if i did anything wrong or if you have an idea. **

**P.S VERY IMPORTANT!**

**I want to know what pairings for Hishiko should be and when i update next i will tell you guys! And depending on my thoughts for drama and who you pick, i MIGHT just do a little REVERSE HAREM for Hishiko, cause i LOVE them! XD Anyways review please! :3**


End file.
